


Чрезвычайное происшествие на сельской дискотеке

by kittymara



Category: Original Work
Genre: Fairy Tales, Humor, M/M, Original Fiction, Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-15
Updated: 2015-02-15
Packaged: 2018-03-13 02:15:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3364007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittymara/pseuds/kittymara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>О чрезвычайном происшествии на сельской дискотеке.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Чрезвычайное происшествие на сельской дискотеке

Жили-были старик со старухой, и был у них внук. Звали его Колобок, и он доставлял много хлопот: обожал убегать из дома, шляться по округе и безобразничать, но больше всего любил танцы. А все потому, что возраст у него был очень сложный: целых тридцать лет и три года. И вот однажды теплым летним вечером он поскреб по сусекам, то есть по карманам у стариков, и покатился на сельскую дискотеку.

Катился-катился — и встретил на дороге Зайца.  
— Привет, ушастый, — вежливо поздоровался Колобок.  
— Ух, какой ты пышный, какой румяный! — облизнулся Заяц. — А не хочешь ли ты попрыгать на моем хвостике? Вон на той полянке.  
— А и хочу, — ответил Колобок и покатился в указанном направлении.  
Попрыгали знатно: примяли траву и цветы. И покатился Колобок дальше.

Катился-катился — и встретил на дороге Волка.  
— Здорово, хвостатый. — Кокетливо потупился Колобок.  
— Ух, какой ты жирненький, наверное, вкусный. Давай поваляемся в овраге. — Щелкнул зубами Волк.  
— Только недолго, а то я на дискотеку опоздаю, — сказал Колобок и прицепился к волчьему хвосту.  
Повалялись от души, забрызгали сладким кремом весь овраг. И покатился Колобок дальше.

Катился-катился — и встретил на дороге Медведя.  
— Доброго вечера, косолапый! — задорно крикнул Колобок.  
— Ух, какой ты помятый да пахучий. Пошли, полежим в кустах малины, — прогудел Медведь.  
— Какое интересное предложение. Я согласен, — рассмеялся Колобок и прыгнул на ближайшую ветку .  
Полежали, как следует, изломали кусты. И покатился Колобок дальше.

Катился-катился — и докатился до дискотеки. А там большой праздник: ди-джей Лис из города задает жару местным. Шум да гам стоит, и перья летят по закоулочкам.  
— Ух, какой ты рыжий и пушистый! — перекрикивая куриный визг, сообщил Колобок заезжему гостю. — А не хочешь меня помять и покрутить на своих пластинках?  
— Отчего нет. Прыгай ко мне на нос, — любезно предложил Лис.  
Колобок послушался, и тут случился казус. А именно: глобальное недопонимание между городом и деревней, то есть непреодолимые культурные различия и сексуальная несовместимость. Сунул Лис свой острый нос в дырку, начисто вылизал Колобка и нанес ему тяжелую моральную травму своим извращенным риммингом. И случилось это безобразие на глазах у многочисленной животной общественности.

Больше Колобок не скреб по сусекам.


End file.
